Unforgettable
by i-love-my-danna
Summary: When Gerard yells at Mikey, Mikey leaves his house, leaving a broken and alone Gerard. Will they be reunited? Gerard x Mikey. Waycest. Don't like, don't read.


Mikey groaned as he felt the after effects of him and his brother Gerard's activities. Never in his life had he felt so carefree and happy.

"I love you, Mikey."

"I love you too."

He awoke with a cold sweat. "Just another dream.."

"Hey Mikey, you okay?" Frank knocked on the door.

"Fine. Why?"

"It sounded like you were having another nightmare."

"I'm fine now." Mikey tried hard to stifle the unsureness in his voice. Frank's voice softened.

"Mikey, c'mon. You and I both know that you're not fine. You're hurting Mikey, and you won't let anyone help."

Mikey knew it was the truth. He just wished that nobody cared. Then againb, they probably didn't. "I don't want anyone to help.." he whispered.

"I heard that. Okay man, I'm going back to bed, but in the morning, you better still be alive, or I'll kill you. I'm going home now." _'How can he kill me if I'm already dead? Hmm, I never thought of suicide, but that's not a bad idea..' _

In Gerard's room, the older brother snapped awake. It was almost like he could sense that something was wrong with Mikey. Gerard scrambled out of bed, hoping to get to Mikey's room before something happened. Behind the door came the heart-wrenching sound of heartbroken cries of pain. Gerard knocked on his brother's door.

"Go away!" Mikey yelled through tears.

"God damnit Mikey! Open up!" Gerard slammed on the door, desperate to get to his brother's room. A few loud thuds and Mikey's door opened with a bang. There sat Mikey, eyes watering, wrists bleeding.

"Gerard, t-this isn't w-what it l-looks like.."

"Oh, it isn;t is it? Well, to me, it looks like you were fucking cutting yourself! Jesus Christ, how long have you been doing this?"

"S-seven months.." Mikey was afraid to look up, he could already feel the anger and hurt radiating off of his brother.

"Seven months. Seven months you've been cutting, and I've never heard a word. Who else knew?" Gerard asked quietly. He didn't need to shout to show just how furious he was.

"Frank, Ray, and Bob knew. I didn't want you to know, because..."

"Because?"

"Because it was you! You caused me to do this! You!" Mikey screamed, gaining volume with each word. Gerard stepped back in shock.

"Me? I'm the one who did _this _to you? And may I ask, how in the hell did I do this?"

"Just go away." Mikey commanded. His tone was cold, too cold for anyone to bear, especially Gerard.

"If that's what you want." Gerard said tiredly, walking out the door. Mikey snatched up a pen and some paper. Scribbling a note, he grabbed his stuff and climbed out the window.

Gerard was feeling miserable for being so rude to Mikey. He decided that he needed to apologize.

"Hey, Mikey? You awake?" Gerard called softly. No answer. Growling, he tried the door. No breathing, no Mikey, nothing. He spotted a note.

_'Dear Gerard,_

_I know that I must have angered you so very much for you to be that frustrated. I haven't seen you like that since Elena died. I guess it was my fault that you were so angry tonight. If I can do that to you in one night, I don't think I want to be around for that to happen again._

_If you can, please, don't go looking for me. As hard as it is, I believe that you will be better off without me. I am nothing but a burden._

_You said you needed to know why I was doing that. I need to confess something. As an older brother, I can only hope that you will understand what I must tell you._

_I love you, Gerard. Not as a brother, but as something more, something.. forbidden. I hope that you can forgive me, for I fear that we will never meet again. Living life without the one I love will be hard, near unbearable at times, but I will make it through, just to know that you are happy without me._

_Love,_

_Mikey.'_

And for the first time since his grandmother's death, Gerard cried.

The next day, Gerard called up the others.

"Gerard, we're here. Open up already." Ray knocked on the door. The black-haired boy swung open the door.

"You look awful, Gee." Frank said, doing a glance-over at his friend. Gerard ushered them inside before shutting the door. "Where's Mikey?"

At the mention of his brother's name, tears welled up in Gerard's eyes again. Frank came over and hugged Gerard. "H-he left." Gerard choked out.

Three Months Later:

Mikey had a job, an apartment, he wasn't doing to well. Shortly after he ran away, he had unknowingly signed up as a roommate, with a _vampire_. Said new roommate took the liberty of biting Mikey in his sleep. Mikey was now a full-fledged vampire. This meant heightened senses, but also an extreme desire for a mate. And Mikey only wanted one person as a mate.

"Gerard."

"What about him?"

"He's doing worse than ever. If we don't find Mikey soon, Gerard might kill himself. God only knows how he blames himself for Mikey's absence."

Mikey listened to the conversation between Frank Iero and Ray Toro. His overwhelming concern for Gerard was going to lead him to make an unintelligent decision if he didn;t hurry up and get out of there.

"Yeah, Gerard's still cutting. And he's drinking more than ever."

That did it. There goes Mikey's temper. He slammed Ray against the wall.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing?" Frank yelled. Mikey glared at him. "M-Mikey, is that you? Oh God man, we thought we'd never find you. You have to come back. Gee misses you so much."

The newly-turned vampire dropped Ray. "I can't go back. Not now. I'm a monster, a freak."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm a fucking vampire!" Mikey snarled. Frank stepped back. "See what I mean?" Mikey asked coldly as he began to walk away.

"Wait, that's not it. You just kinda shocked me. You're still Mikey, human or not. I'm positive Gee will be happy to see you, no matter how much you've changed."

"Gerard?" Mikey quietly walked up to his brother.

"M-Mikey, that you?" Gerard hiccuped. He had definitely been crying. Gerard made a motion to hug Mikey, but the vampire stepped back.

"Please, Gerard. Don't come closer. I'm a monster, a _vampire_."

"I don't care." Gerard pulled Mikey into a hug. "You're still my baby brother."

Mikey purred happily as he sniffed Gerard's neck. He gently licked the pulse point.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back and all, but I don't think I want you to bite me just yet. I love you Mikey." Said brother's eyes lit up.

"I love you too."

The two brothers shared a kiss, and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace, exhausted by the day's events. Gerard's eyes blinked open as the sensation of someone sucking on his neck hit him. He let out a soft, almost inaudible moan. Mikey smirked.

"Mikey, what the hell're you doin'?" Gerard asked groggily. He noted the fatigue in the younger boy's expression. "I may not know a lot about vampires, but I know that you need to feed." Gerard suggested as he shifted his head to the side. Mikey gave him a look. "Yes, I'm sure. Now hurry up." Mikey gently bit down on Gerard's neck, the sweet blood filling his mouth. He drank hungrily, the taste overwhelming him. He pulled away and licked the remaining blood away. He bit down again. "What was that for? What did you do?"

"I marked you. You're my mate now. And, a soon-to-be vampire." Mikey purred possessively as he cut open his vein, allowing Gerard to feed.

"I love you, Mikey."

"I love you too, Gerard."

And they shared another kiss.


End file.
